Klein Meantau
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: Klein, cowok DESO yang bosan dengan kehidupan sehari-harinya di Desanya tercinta *gaploked*. Mari kita lihat perjalannya merantau ke kota .


**KLEIN MERANTAU**

**Disclaimer©SAO milik Reki Kawahara.**

**Genre : Humor, Parody.**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Klein, cowok DESO yang bosan dengan kehidupan sehari-harinya di Desanya tercinta~ *gaploked*. Mari kita lihat perjalannya merantau ke kota~.**

**Warning : A/U, Typo, ooc, oot, de es be**

Saat matahari masih sedikit menampakkan keindaahannya, dimana ayam masih berkokok bersaut-sautan dan tak kalah dari paduan suara para Kodok saat hujan, di rumah pemuda DESO bernama Klein. Tepatnya di kamarnya.

Di kamar yang penuh akan poster Laruku, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, bahkan poster JuPe dan DePe pun ada disana *Plak* sedang ada aktivitas setiap hari yang harus dilakukan oleh Emak Klein.

Membangunkan anaknya.

"KLEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIINNNN! ! ! ! BANGUUUUUUNNNN! ! !" teriak emaknya Klein.

"2 menit lagi maak ..." Klein membalikkan badannya.

"CEPET BANGUN!" Emak Klein nyabet pantat anaknya pake sapu.

"Bentar lagi maaaak ..." Klein nutup mukanya pake bantal.

"BANGUUUN! BUJANG LAPUK!" Emak Klein nyiram anaknya pake bensin dan siap-siap korek api.

"Ng ... emak ... emak ngompol ye ..." Klein bukannya bangun malahan makin ngigo. Emak Klein pun putus asa dan memakai taktik terakhir ...

.

.

.

"KLEEEEEEIIIINN! ! ! ADA JULIA PEREEEEEEZZZZ! ! ! UWAAA! ! ! DEWI PERSIIIIKKK! ! !" Emak Klein histeris.

"MANA MAK?! MANA?!" Klein langsung sadar mendengar nama kedua artis seksi tersebut, idolanya.

Emak Klein pun langsung menggampar anaknya pake lap.

"HEH! DITERIAKIN JUPE SAMA DEPE AJA LU BARU BANGUN! LAMA-LAMA GUE SUNDUT PAKE PETASAN LU BIAR BANGUN!" Emak Klein mencak-mencak.

Dengan muka tak peduli, Klein ngeliat jam weker berbentuk Hello Kity (WHAT?!) yang ada di meja kamarnya.

"EMAAAAAAAAAKK ! ! !" Klein berteriak gaje.

"Apaan?" Emak Klein masang muka datar.

"KOK DIBANGUNIN JAM 6?! 'KAN INI HARI MINGGU! ACARANYA MBAK JUPE 'KAN UDAH LEWAT SEJAM BARUSAN! ! !" Klein tak sadar bahwa urat-urat kesabaran Emaknya yang udah biasa dia asah makin tipis dan mulai putus.

"Kle,Klein ..."

"Apaan mak?"

"CEPET MANDIIIII! ! ! LO 'KAN HARUS BIKIN LAYANGAN (?) BAKAL LO JUAAALL! ! !" Teriak sang Emak sekenceng-kencengnya.

Klein terkapar karena teriakan Emaknya. Karena kesel, Emaknya nendang Klein ke empang, karena gak ada kamar mandi. Semiskin itukah Klein hingga ia harus membuat dan menjual layangan, juga harus mandi di empang ?.

Setelah mandi di empang, dan itu pun punya tetangga, Klein melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Ku ambil, buluh sebatang~ ku potong sama panjang~ ku raut dan ku timbang dengan benang~ ku jadikan onde-onde~" Klein nyanyi-nyanyi gaje.

Oke, kita liat cara Klein membuat layang-layang.

Pertama-tama ... potong bambu jadi panjang-panjang dan tipis ...

Kedua, ukur kemudian potong ...

Ketiga di raut ...

Keempat di timbang pake benang ...

Kelima, diputer, dijilat, dicelupin ... (?)

Enam, tancapkan pada pisang goreng, dan makan perlahan ... (?)

Tujuh, jika Emak memberi pandangan Gue-kutuk-jadi-semen-lu!, lanjutkan proses di atas ...

Delapan, setelah rangka selesai, pasangkan kertas yang buat bikin bendera kuning ... (BACA : NYOLONG DI RUMAH ORANG MATI).

Sembilan, LAYANGAN SIAP DIMAINKAN!.

Sepuluh, Mainkan layangan di lapangan, kalo gak ada, di kebon, kalo nyangkut, ambil, kalo gak bisa, ulangi proses di atas.

Begitulah proses membuat layangan ala Klein.

"Huuuh ... hidup gue jenuh banget sih ... tiap hari bikin layangan ... melulu, apa gue mesti belajar ke Kayaba Akiaki (?) itu ya? Biar pinter dan bikin game, aduhh ... Mbak JuPe ... I LOP U!" keluh Klein sembari mengelus, mencium, memutar, menjilat, mencelup (LU KATA MAKAN OREO!?) foto idolanya, Mbak JuPe.

"Andaikan gue jadi Gaston Kastanyo~" Klein mengkhayal, inilah khayalannya.

.

.

Andaikan Klein jadi Gaston.

"Aduhh~ JuPe sayang~" Klein megang-mengang tangan Mbak JuPe.

"Mas Klein~" Mbak JuPe nyengar-nyengir gak jelas.

"I LOP U, MBAK!" Klein memonyongkan bibirnya, menandakan meminta ciuman pada Mbak JuPe. Namun, akhirnya ...

Emaknya Mbak JuPe tak merestui cinta mereka ...

"DASAR LO YE! ORANG KELEWAT KERE! MANA MAU GUE NIKAHIN ANAK GUE SAMA BUJANG LAPUK KAYAK LO! PERGI! HUS! HUS!" Emak Mbak JuPe ngegebukin Klein pake senjata ampuhnya, lebih kuat dari perisai Healthcliff, lebih kuat dari Elucidator-nya Kirito, lebih cepat dari pedangnya Asuna, bahkan lebih gak elit daripada mukanya Egil, yaitu ... SAPU LIDI!.

"Ampun mak! Ampun!" karena digebukin pake sapu lidi, Klein mengakhiri khayalannya.

"Kagak ah ... kalo jadi Gaston, gak direstuin ..." keluh Klein.

Kemudian ... Klein mendapat ilham dari Game Master (WOY! BUKAN DI GAME!).

"Dari pada ngekhayal gaje ... mendingan gue mikir, gimana caranya hidup gue gak kayak gini!" Klein pun memulai ritual berpikirnya ...

1%

7%

24% ..., 39% ...

59% ... 61% ...

INTERNET TERHAMBAT ...

62% ..., 65% ...

WI-FI TERPUTUS ...

69% ... 72% ... 79% ...

PULSA TIDAK MENCUKUPI ...

80% ...

ERROR!

Kemudian, lewatlah tukang koran paling kece cetar membahana! SUGOU! ! !.

(Efek DRAMATIS MODE : ON)

Sugou datang sambil naik sepeda ontelnya, memakai helm batok (?), berpakaian bling-bling kayak mbak Syahrini, Sugou sedikit melakukan Free-Style dengan sepeda ontelnya (?) diiringi background sound iklan Axis saat ini, dan di sekitarnya banyak mbok-mbok jamu lagi gangnam style, juga efek merpati-merpati kepeleset kotoran Merpati, Sugou nyungsep dengan posisi sangat tidak elit, yaitu, sepedanya ringsek, korannya berceceran, mukanya jatuh ke kotoran merpati.

Klein jawdrop.

(Efek DRAMATIS MODE: OFF)

"Heh, mesum, ngapain lu disini? Dibunuh Author tau rasa lu!" Klein melempar sendal ke kepala Sugou.

Sugou bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya.

"Heh, elu itu lebih mesum dari gue! Tau! Dan, kenapa Author mau ngebunuh gue?!" Sugou membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Jelas mesum-an lo! Buktinya? Ngapain lu mau nelanjangin atau emang udah nelanjangin Asuna di episode 24?! Itulah yang bikin Author mau ngebunuh lu!" Klein membenarkan Headbandnya.

"UDAH AH! MAKIN OOT LU SEMUA! SIAPA YANG LEBIH MESUM, BODO AMAT! ! !" Author pun menggeplak kedua mesumnis (?) tersebut.

Replay.

Sugou bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya.

"Oi, Klein, lu mau beli Koran gak? Ada info tentang Mbak JuPe nih ..." tawar Sugou.

"APA?! MBAK JUPE?!" Klein ngibrit ke Sugou. Sugou menyodorkan Koran dengan cover depan Julia Perez.

"AAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! MBAK JUPEEEE! ! !" Klein Nosebleed dan mau langsung ngambil tuh koran dari tangan Sugou.

"Eits! Sekedeung Heula!" Sugou menarik tangannya, dan penyakit bahasa sundanya mulai kambuh.

"Apaan lagi?"

"Wani piro?" kali ini bahasa jawa.

Klein merogoh koceknya. Saat tangan Klein keluar, ia hanya mendapatkan kancing kolor bekasnya, permen karet bekas dikunyah, juga biji kurma yang udah peot.

"Segini cukup?" tanya Klein.

"KERE KALI KAU INI?!" kali ini logat batak.

"BENTAR!" Klein masuk rumah, dan keluar membawa celengan Hello Kity (WHAT?!) nya. Dan Klein berhasil mendapatkan sepuluh ribuan buluk dari celengannya.

"Segini cukup?" tanya Klein dengan Trollface.

"Tuh Ente punya Fulus! Thank you! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Sugou memberikan koran tersebut dan melesat jauh dari depan rumah Klein.

"Tuh orang mesum menguasai berapa bahasa sih?" Klein jawdrop.

Setelah bangkit dari jawdropnya, pria bujang lapuk mesum pecinta Hello Kity ini (?), mulai membaca korannya.

"... Mbak Julia Perez bakalan konser ... hm ... di ... Tokyo?" Klein memiringkan alisnya.

"Hm ..." Klein kembali berpikir.

"... Kalo ke Tokyo sih, gak jauh-jauh amat ... nebeng aja naik mobil sampah ..."

"... Kalo ongkos sama uang makan ... bongkar aja tuh celengan ..."

"... nginep? Ada rumah Kirito ..."

"... keabisan ongkos? Asuna bapaknya orang kaya ..."

"Hmm ... oke, oke ..." tanpa pikir panjang karena emang otaknya Klein jalan pikirannya pendek, pria bujang lapuk mesum pecinta Hello Kity ini (Klein : Pliiss deh, Author! Jangan sebut gue kayak gitu!) langsung mengemas barang-barang rongsokannya.

"EMAK! KLEIN KE TOKYO DULU YA!" teriak Klein di ... depan muka Emaknya.

"Heh, bujang lapuk, kagak usah teriak juga kali! Eces lu muncrat semua di muka emak!" Emaknya Klein mengelap Eces anaknya pake serbet.

"Hehe ... maap mak ... Klein boleh ke Tokyo kagak?"

"Yaudah, sono!"

"YAY! ! ! KETEMU MBAK JUPEEEE~~"

**To Be Continue ...~**

**A/N : **Hoho~ maaf kalo humornya garing~.

Sebenernya, tadi saya gak mau masukin Sugou disini, Cuma pas liat iklan Axis jadi kepikiran Sugou yang meranin ... XD. Dan, saya minta maaf buat Gyuururu-kun karena updatenya kelamaan ... soalnya saya lagi kurang enak badan, dan sekarang aja bada saya koyo semua ...

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, saya usahain Ch 2 nya bakalan lebih cepat

Review please?


End file.
